Surprise
by reiei
Summary: Killua ditinggal sendiri sementara yang lain pergi, tanpa tahu ada suatu hal besar yang menunggunya. Birthday fic. RnR?


Yoroshiku ne, minna-san~ Ini fic pertama saia di fandom HXH, hehe. Menurut reminder saia hari ini ultah Killua, iya kan? Jadi saia memutuskan untuk membuat sebuah birthday fic! Yah, mumpung liburan. Lagipula karena udah kelas 3 jadi saia kan sibuk dan jarang mampir kesini. Yah, cukup rambling gajenya. Read and enjoy it! ^o ^

Hunter X Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

**Warning:**

Pendek

OOC –maybe–

Gaje

Now, let's the story begin...

**o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o**

"Hoahm…"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku menguap dalam beberapa jam terakhir ini. Aku bosan. Masa aku disuruh menjada 'tenda' sendirian? Bahkan disini tidak ada tenda! Yang ada hanya tumpukan tas milik Gon, Kurapika, Leorio, serta milikku. Dan juga beberapa barang lain yang dibeli selama perjalanan. Huft...

Kau mau tahu kemana mereka pergi? Kalau begitu biar kuberi tahu. Leorio pergi mengumpulkan tanaman obat.

"Hutan hujan tropis ini memiliki berbagai jenis tanaman yang bisa jadi obat berkhasiat. Kan lumayan kalau dijual, haha." begitulah katanya.

Lalu, Gon pergi memancing di sungai. Yah, aku memang bisa mendengar suara aliran air beberapa puluh meter dari sini. Sebenarnya aku ingin ikut bersama Gon, tapi kemudian dia bilang, "Kau yakin mau melihat ikan-ikan itu, Killua?"

Dan muncullah bayangan makhluk bersisik dengan mata yang memelototiku itu dalam pikiranku. Buru-buru aku mengelengkan kepala, membatalkan ucapanku sebelumnya. Dan yang terakhir, Kurapika. Dia pergi berburu. Tapi melihat reaksinya terhadap laba-laba yang pasti banyak terdapat di hutan ini –yang kebetulan salah satunya sempat melintas di depannya– aku lebih memilih untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya.

Ditambah lagi sebelum pergi mereka bertiga berkata dengan kompaknya, "Kau disini saja, Killua! Jaga tenda! Jangan kemana-mana sampai kami kembali!"

Aku sempat sweatdrop mendengarnya. Karena disini jelas-jelas TIDAK ADA tenda. Dan memangnya aku ini anak kecil apa disuruh-suruh? Atau jangan-jangan mereka terkena amnesia mendadak dan jadi lupa kalau aku ini pembunuh profesional? Haaaaaah, menyebalkan!

Sudah berapa lama aku disini sendirian? Satu jam? Dua jam? Lima jam? Mereka pergi sejak sebelum tengah hari dan sekarang matahari sudah hampir tergelincir. Aku benar-benar bosan! Aku sudah mengacak-acak isi tas mereka tanpa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Aku juga sudah berkeliling di sekitar sini dan tetap saja tak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Ingin rasanya sedikit menggoda kak Milky, tapi tak ada sinyal disini. Dan lagi, aku lapar~ Cuma ada buah-buahan sisa sarapan tadi pagi, yang sudah ludes sejak sejam yang lalu. Bisa-bisa aku mati kelaparan nih. Ah tidak, sebelum itu pasti aku sudah mati kebosanan terlebih dahulu.

Awas saja kalau mereka kembali nanti. Akan kupastikan ada satu kejutan 'manis' untuk mereka, hahaha. Hmm, enaknya apa ya? Memasukkan laba-laba ke tas mereka? Ah jangan, bisa-bisa aku ikut kena 'amukan' Kurapika. Menyembunyikan barang? Sudah jelas aku yang akan dituduh dan mereka pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk memaksaku mengatakan tempat menyembunyikannya. Memindahkan barang-barang di tas mereka ke tas yang lain? Boleh juga, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk sebuah pembalasan dendam. Otakku tidak mau diajak kerja sama untuk memikirkan aksi balas dendam yang menyenangkan.

Lebih baik tidur siang saja kalau begitu. Di bawah pohon besar ini udara lumyan sejuk. Juga menghalangi sinar matahari yang terik. Tapi toh matahari sudah tidak bersinar terang karena hari sudah hampir malam. Namun belum sampai lima menit aku memejamkan mata, aku merasakan sesuatu yang menakutkan. Seseorang dengan aura membunuh yang kuat. Ya, aura yang sama seperti... ayah. Tiba-tiba rasa kantuk yang sempat menyerangku menguap begitu saja. Mataka terbuka lebar, hampir terbelalak. Apa mungkin ayah disini? Sedang apa? Jangan-jangan... Gon! Kurapika, Leorio!

Dengan tergesa aku bangkit, lalu mulai berlari mengikuti suara aliran air. Namun setiba-tiba awalnya, aura mengerikan itu menghilang dengan terus mengayunkan langkahku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa Gon baik-baik saja? Tak lama, aku telah menjumpai sungai. Namun aku tak dapat menemui sosok Gon. Aku mencari, tapi tetap tak menemukannya. Panik mulai melandaku. Apa Ayah membawa Gon? Atau jangan-jangan Ayah membunuhnya? Tidak, tidak mungkin. Kalau memang itu niatannya pasti sudah dilakukan dari dulu. Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan diri dan mencoba berpikir jernih.

Aku berusaha merasakan aura mereka, tapi hasilnya nihil. Apa mereka menyembunyikan keberadaan mereka? Kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti. Sama sekali tidak mengerti. Aku pun mulai memanggil –meneriakkan– nama mereka. Kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri hutan. Sampai akhirnya aku melihat sebuah tempat yang cukup lapang tanpa pepohonan yang mengganggu. Dan disanalah aku melihat sosok orang-orang yang sedang kucari.

"Gon! Kurapika! Leorio!" seruku seraya berlari ke arah mereka. Saat itulah baru aku sadari bahwa ada Ayah juga disana. Kenapa mereka bersama-sama? Entahlah, aku tidak berminat memikirkan jawabannya. Toh aku bisa bertanya langsung pada orangnya.

Ayah dan Leorio menyongsong kedatanganku, sedangkan Gon dan Kurapika masih terlihat sibuk dengan entah-apa-itu yang sedang mereka lalukan. Mereka terlihat terburu-buru dan... gelisah? Kedua orang yang tadi menuju ke arahku pun berhenti di depanku, menutupi pandanganku dari apa yang dikerjakan dua orang lainnya.

"Hei Killua, sudah kubilang kau harus menunggui tenda kan?" ujar Leorio.

Aku melayangkan sebuah _deathglare_ padanya sebelum berkata, "Disana tidak ada tenda! Aku bosan! Dan juga lapar! Seenaknya saja menyuruhku!"

"Ah, maaf. Tapi seharusnya kau tidak boleh kesini," katanya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kenapa juga Ayah ada disini?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat dan bertemu mereka. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bertemu denganmu sekalian. Apa tidak boleh aku bertemu putraku sendiri?" jawab Ayah.

Tapi aku belum puas dengan jawaban itu. Mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan aku tidak suka kalau aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Lalu kenapa tidak langsung menemuiku? Kan salah satu dari mereka bisa mengantar ke tempatku atau memanggilku?"

"Yah, kami sedang sibuk sih. Dan Ayahmu bilang mau membantu kami..." jawab Leorio, sedikit terlihat segan –atau takut?– pada sang kepala keluarga Zaoldyeck.

"Dan kenapa tadi Ayah mengeluarkan aura membunuh sebesar itu?" aku kembali bertanya.

"Ah, itu karena tadi Ayah salah mengira mereka ini musuh, hahaha." ujar Ayah.

Aku berusaha melihat –mengintip– apa yang sedang dilakukan Kurapika dan Gon, tapi Ayah dan Leorio tampaknya sengaja menghalangiku. Huh, jangan kira bisa semudah itu menahanku ya.

Aku bergerak dengan cepat, tapi Ayah mampu mengimbangi gerakanku. Yah, bagaimanapun Ayah memang lebih hebat. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja! Aku baru saja akan menjalankan sebuah strategi yang telah kususun saat terdengar suara Kurapika.

"Bawa dia kesini!" serunya.

Dan tanpa kuduga tiba-tiba Ayah berpindah ke belakangku, menutupi mataku dengan tangannya yang besar, dan membopongku entah kemana. Aku meronta, tapi hasilnya nihil. Lalu saat aku merasakan kakiku kembali menjejak tanah, Ayah menyingkirkan tangannya dari mataku.

"Surprise~ Selamat ulang tahun, Killua!" sorak keempatnya.

Aku mengerjabkan mata, berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di depanku, sebuah batang pohon –yang difungsikan sebagai meja– ditutupi sebuah taplak meja lebar. Di atasnya terdapat berbagai jenis makanan yang terhidang. Ikan panggang, daging bakar, berbagai jenis buah-buahan, dan juga makanan-makanan lain yang tampak menggoda untuk segera disantap. Lalu ditengahnya, tampak sebuah kue dengan lilin ulang tahun yang menerangi suasana yang mulai gelap.

Mataku berbinar melihatnya. Perutku pun mulai bernyanyi minta diisi. Tapi mulutku tak bisa menahan kata yang ingin meluncur, "Hari ini ulang tahunku ya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab mereka, lagi-lagi bersamaan.

"Jadi Ayah juga ikut membantu mereka merencanakan semua ini?"

"Tidak, seperti tadi Ayah bilang, Ayah tidak sengaja bertemu mereka. Lalu mereka menceritakan apa yang mereka rencakan jadi Ayah ikut membantu, haha"

"Sejak kapan kalian merencanakan ini?"

"Sudah tidak usah banyak tanya dan tiup lilinnya!" ujar –perintah– Kurapika.

"Jangan lupa buat permintaan dulu ya," kata Gon.

Maka akupun melakukannya. Setelah mengucapkan sebuah permintaan dalam hati, aku meniup lilin itu. Membuat keadaan menjadi gelap, karena sang mentari telah bersembunyi. Entah siapa yang menyalakannya tapi yang pasti kini keadaan telah kembali terang karena cahaya dari api unggun.

Saat aku mengalihkan pandangan dari api unggun itu, aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan manis menutupi wajahku. Dan aku mendengar suara tawa. Aku tahu apa ini. Kue. Di wajahku.

"Enak juga," komentarku setelah menjilat krim di sekitar mulutku dan menyingkirkan roti dari wajahku. Lalu dengan tangan belepotan krim, aku mulai mengincar siapa saja yang ada di dekatku. Bahkan wajah Ayahpun tak luput dari krim ini, haha.

Aku merasa... senang. Entah kapan terakhir kali aku merayakan ulang tahunku. Malah aku tidak yakin pernah merayakannya. Tapi aku senang menerima semua ini. Mengetahui ada yang peduli padaku dan sampai menyiapkan semua ini, membuatku merasakan suatu perasaan hangat yang menjalari seluruh tubuhku. Aku beruntung memiliki teman seperti mereka. Sangat beruntung. Dan satu harapanku, semoga kebahagian dan kebersamaan ini terus berlanjut...

Lalu setelah memastikan semua orang sudah mendapat 'dekorasi' krim di wajahnya, kami pun menyerbu hidangan yang ada. Perutku sudaj keroncongan dari tadi sih. Dan sepertinya yang lain juga. Buktinya makanan itu segera tandas dalam waktu tak lebih dari tiga puluh menit. Enak~

Seusai makan, Ayah dan Leorio tampak sibuk bermain kartu –entah apa yang membuat mereka tiba-tiba bermain kartu– sementara Kurapika memastikan bahwa tak ada yang bermain curang. Sedangkan aku menemani Gon untuk mengambil barang-barang kami.

"Hei Gon..." ujarku.

"Apa?"

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, tanya apa?"

"Darimana kalian mendapat semua itu? Aku tidak yakin di hutan ada orang yang menjual kue dan semua bahan makanan itu..." tanyaku penasaran.

Gon hanya memberikan sebuah cengiran lebar seraya berkata, "Ra-ha-si-a! Haha."

"Huh, pelit! Awas saja, nanti kalian akan menerima pembalasan dendamku karena membiarkanku kebosanan dan kelaparan!"

"Apa? Kenapa begitu?" protes Gon. Tapi aku telah berlari mendahuluinya ke tempat tas kami berada sambil meleletkan lidah padanya.

"Hei, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" teriaknya sambil mengejarku.

"Lihat saja nanti~"

**o.O.O.o.o.O.O.o**

**.The End.**

Tanjoubi omedetou, Killua~ XD

Well, maaf kalau ficnya aneh, hehe.

Jadi gimana pendapat reader sekalian? Apakah ada typo? Aneh? Geje? Terlalu OOC?

Let me know~

Review if you don't mind ^^

Doumo arigatou buat yang udah baca~

Ja ne!


End file.
